This Is Our Song
by austlly394
Summary: Austin and Ally are currently off. Will one day at the beach change everything? Everything for the better? Just remember, love can happen at anytime, anywhere. You just have to believe. IDEA GIVEN BY ROSS'S JULIET! One-shot. Rated T.


**Author's note: so like forever ago, I hit 100 reviews on my story Meeting You Again. I said whoever was the 100th reviewer would get a one-shot after them. Since PurpleNutellaaaa was the 100th, I had to give it to the 101th reviewer. The 101th reviewer was Ross's Juliet. On November 10th, I sent her a PM asking for a one-shot ploy idea. She responded. And here it is. Here's "This Is Our Song" I don't own A&A.**

The beach. Miami and Florida in general has a TON of them. The one beach in Miami that Austin and Ally decided to go to one Saturday afternoon. Let's just say, that day changed their lives forever.

No One's POV

17 year old, Ally Dawson, woke up at exactly 9:30 AM on Saturday, July 19th, 2014. Ally she wanted to do was to hang out with her sister, who was home from college for summer vacation, and go shopping at the Mall of Miami.

Ally got dressed in a hot pink tank top and black jean shorts. She went downstairs to the kitchen. There her sister, Anna, was making breakfast.

"Morning, Ally." Anna said.

"Hey. Where's dad?" Ally asked.

"At the store." Anna said.

"Anna, you didn't have to cook." Ally said.

"I know." Anna said, "But I have to keep up my cooking skills for college." Anna is going to culinary school.

"French toast?" Ally said.

"Why not?" Anna said, "So tell me about you and Austin?"

"Anna, I told you, we're just friends." Ally said.

"Okay then…" Anna said.

"ANNALISE MAY DAWSON, I DON'T LIKE AUSTIN!"

"What's his middle name?"

"Monica."

"Date of birth?"

"July 29th, 1996, at 6 AM."

"Allyson…"

"Okay, I like Austin. What's the big deal? We've been friends for like ever. And plus he has a girlfriend."

The Night Before No One's POV

"Juliet, why are you going this to me?" Austin questioned.

"Austin, I'm leaving tomorrow. You really want to have a long distance relationship? I'm moving to Italy. You knew this. I know you wanted a summer love, but the right girl is just around the corner." Juliet said.

"You're right. Just never forget about me and I'll never forget about you." Austin said. He and Juliet did always like to watch "The Breakfast Club" together.

"Goodbye, Austin." Juliet said.

"Bye." Austin said. They have a kiss goodbye and Juliet leaves, forever.

No One's POV

17 year old, Austin Monica Moon, woke up. He didn't want to wake up. The love of his life, Juliet Grace Roberts, broke up with him the night before. She was moving to Italy the next morning. Today. Austin's brother, Ashton, was worried about him. Austin had never been this sad before.

"Austin, you have to get out of this house. Do something with your friends." Ashton said.

"Fine. You're right, Ashton. Girl will come and go but, friends are forever. I just sounded like Ally. ALLY! That's who I'll hang out with. Thanks, Ashton." Austin said.

"No problem." Ashton said.

No One's POV

Austin decided to call Ally. He just wanted a day with his best girl friend. He invited her to go to the beach. And you know how Ally feels about the beach. She said yes though. When Ally told Anna, she told Ally to not wear something too intimating. Ally told Anna to shut up.

"You ready, Ally?" Austin said.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Ally said.

Austin opens the door for Ally. She smile. He always makes her smile. That's all Austin wants to do, is to make Ally smile.

"Ally, come on." Austin said.

"Fine." Ally said, "Austin, why do you have 2 surfboards?"

"Cuz, I'm gonna teach you how to surf."

"No, Austin, you know I don't like the ocean."

"Come on, let lose."

"Okay. Fine." Ally said.

Austin gives Ally the beginner board. He first teacher her the basics of paddling. Ally fails a few times. Austin is always there to help her.

"Austin, can we just give up. I'll never learn." Ally said.

"Yes you will. You just have to believe." Austin said.

"What is this, The Polar Express?"

"I wish."

"Oh, Austin."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Ally, what is it?"

"It's just you have a girlfriend."

"We broke up. It was just last night."

"Austin-"

"Save it. Plus, I kind of like and have been liking this other girl."

"Who is it?"

"You." Austin said quietly.

"What I couldn't-" Ally would have finished the sentence but, Austin kissed her. Ally kisses back. "I like you too."

"You always did."

After Austin and Ally kiss again, he teaches her more stuff. Like if you see a wave, go for it, and how to watch out for other people. Ally ended up having a really fun time.

"Are you ready to get your first wave?" Austin said.

"I'm scared, Austin." Ally said.

"Have no fear and just believe in yourself." Austin said. Ally gave him a nod and paddled out. Ally sees the perfect wave. She looks back at Austin. He nods at her and mouths, "Go for it." She nods back. Sure, Ally ride some baby waves, but this is huge. Ally starts to paddle. She gets into position. And…

"ALLY, I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Austin yelled from the beach. The wave ends and Ally falls.

She runs into Austin's arms. They kiss, "I just had to believe."

"So you wanna go for another?" Austin said.

"I think I'm good." Ally said.

No One's POV

Lucky for Austin and Ally, today was Teen Beach Day **(see what I did there).** Basically on that day, there's a bon fire and songs. Like an old school Camp Rock 2 ending scene.

"You gonna play anything?" Austin asked Ally?

"I don't know how to play guitar." Ally said.

"Then, I'll teach you."

Austin gets his acoustic guitar. He tells Ally to show him what she know. It's only a few basic cords. Austin teaches Ally the rest of the basic cords. She teaches herself some more. Within 20 minutes, she can play "Can't Do It Without You". Austin is so proud of Ally. They share yet another kiss.

"Welcome to todays, TBD. I'm Mack. Who wants to start off today's jam?"

"Ally Dawson will." Austin said.

"I'm gonna kill you." Ally says jokingly.

"Come up here, Ally Dawson." Mack said. "What will you be performing?"

"Can't Do It Without You." Ally said.

"Let's hear it for, Ally Dawson." Everyone claps.

_There's no way I can make it without you_

_Do it without ya_

_Be here without ya_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_

_With you it's like whoa!_

_Yeah and I know_

_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I- own this dream_

_Cause I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I got you with me!_

_There's no way I can make it without ya_

_Do it without ya_

_Be here without ya_

"Thank you, Ally." Mack said. Everyone claps.

"Why did you do that version?" Austin whispers to Ally.

"Because it means more to me." Ally said.

"I know it does." Austin and Ally share one last kiss for this FanFiction.

**So that was the one-shot. Again, thank you Ross's Juliet for the idea. And thank you to anyone and everyone who has review or even read, "Meeting You Again" it is probably my favorite story that I've ever written. I don't own anyone of the movies that I said or, "Can't Do It Without You". Review it up.**


End file.
